<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Purple Panties by QueenHusband</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27321493">Purple Panties</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenHusband/pseuds/QueenHusband'>QueenHusband</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>YuruYuri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Tomoko, F/F, Non-Consensual Groping, Top Akane, Victim Blaming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:54:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27321493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenHusband/pseuds/QueenHusband</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tomoko stumbles upon her crush's dark secret.</p><p>|#noncontober Day 25: Victim blaming --- mind the tags|</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaza Akane/Yoshikawa Tomoko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Purple Panties</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tomoko thought she knew all there is to know about Akane. She's been watching her for so many years, admiring her. Akane's been there for her so many times, even when those closest to her couldn't, and she's never been anything but kind to Tomoko. So why is she choking on little Akari's dirty underwear and sobbing with Akane's hand is clamped firmly over her mouth? Her eyes continue to water, spilling hot tears down her cheeks as she's pushed further up against her friend's bedroom door, right up against a blown-up photograph of Akari. </p><p>"I told you to wait," says Akane in her usual gentle voice, but her actions are anything but gentle. She's pressing herself into Tomoko's back, clad in only a loose spaghetti strap shirt and purple panty, and grinding against the curve of her jeans. She nuzzles closer to lick the girl's ear, as her free hand snakes up to lock the door. Something she could have sworn she'd done earlier for her daily scheduled alone time with Akari's panties.</p><p>Minutes earlier she had Akari's frilly purple undies crumpled around her mouth and nose, breathing deep as her fingers slipped under her own matching pair. She was so close to climax when Tomoko suddenly knocked on her door out of nowhere, instantly breaking her concentration. If she'd known she failed to lock the door, she'd have rushed to put away the incriminating evidence and meet her on the other side, instead of shouting "just a minute" and greedily trying to finish.</p><p>But Tomoko didn't wait, and now here they are.</p><p>If the girl had just... acted normal, none of this would be happening. Sure, it's a bit unusual to come upon your classmate's room covered floor to ceiling in blown-up candid shots of their younger sibling, but is it worth calling someone "disgusting"? Is it worth gaping and gasping as though she stumbled upon the world's worst deviant?</p><p>Akane doesn't think so, but if that's the role she's meant to play, then she'll play it well.</p><p>Tomoko's muffling under her hand now, probably trying to bargain, but Akane's not particularly curious to know. She grabs a handful of pink hair and drags her to the bed. "Don't think too badly of me, ok?" She smiles as she tosses Tomoko onto the mattress like an old ragdoll. Tomoko rudely spits out the treasured panty, hacking and wheezing for breath while Akane crawls over her. She throws her hands up over her pale face.</p><p>"A-Akane, I swear, I won't tell anyone, so--"</p><p>"Oh, really? Thank you for that," Akane's smile never changes, even as she grabs hold of Tomoko's breasts.</p><p>Tomoko squeaks, color returning to her face in a rush of blood. As shocked and terrified as she is, her heart still treacherously hammers away in her chest at Akane's touch. She sucks in a breath, unsure what to say or do to make this all stop. She can't even look away because every square inch of this room is a reminder of her friend's sick obsession. She settles on weakly pushing against the girl's shoulders, her voice shaky as she pleads, "Please, Akane. I didn't know--"</p><p>"I told you to wait," Akane says with a squeeze harsh enough to make her to cry out. "If you had just listened to me..."</p><p>"I promise, I won't tell anyone. I promise..."</p><p>"Shh, it's ok. I know you won't," says Akane in a soft, soothing tone. She plants a chaste kiss to her lips before sitting back, hands flying to Tomoko's jean buttons. Tomoko blushes furiously, ashamed at herself for getting wet at such a messed up scene. A moment later, Akane's swiftly pulled her jeans down, chuckling to herself. "What a coincidence," she says, brushing her fingers against the moist spot on Tomoko's lacy purple panties, "We're all matching."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>